


算了没事（其实有事）

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 授权翻译。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964567原文介绍：及川眨眨眼，突然凑过来低声说道：“心电感应。”他呻吟道：“最后一遍——我们之间没有心电感应。”“好吧，也许我们可以有。”及川的手指在空气中划着圈：“只要你愿意陪我练。”（或是，相爱却没法在一起的少年）





	算了没事（其实有事）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nevermind (but i mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964567) by [seabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabear/pseuds/seabear). 

他晨跑跑到一半时，突然感觉——

不对劲。

准确来说，让他放慢脚步、停在街角商店门口的，并不是疼痛感，而是一种迅速掠过的违和感。明明站着，他却感到一阵坠落感。浑身紧绷、汗流浃背的感觉无比强烈。他按压着自己的脉搏，一直到耳机里的歌唱完。

一切完全正常。

他眺望着远处的群山，换了一首新歌，再次开始播放。

——

就算这样，他还是没有摆脱那种违和感。他一直跑到城边的桥上再一路跑回来，绕一大圈，而这一路上的所有东西都在嗡嗡响个不停——蝉还有小孩自行车的辐条上夹的卡片在骑行时劈啪作响还有他的鞋底咯吱咯吱摩擦着沥青。也许他要是跑得够快、够狠，就能把自己彻底累得筋疲力尽什么都感觉不到了。和那种过去他吼着自己的队友让对方永远都别干的事是一样的。

如今正是恐怖的强制休息周。夏季里所有训练都暂停的一周。教练总说：_尽管你们急需训练体能、磨练技巧，但也同样需用科学的方法锻炼自己。也就是说，你们要照顾好自己的身体，好好的休息。轻度运动，别太累着自己，不做训练。好好陪陪自己的家人吧。_

这句话在岩泉脑子里回响。他干呕着走近一丛灌木，思考他刚刚可能跑得太过火了。

接着他当了回假惺惺的混蛋，给及川发了条信息：**你最好没在体育馆。**

有点怪，及川没立刻回复他——这货一直黏在他的手机上，发信息的速度简直快过音速，除非他在训练——但岩泉由于负罪感沉默地接受了。他掏出自家的钥匙，开始爬他家的公寓楼。

——

“发生什么事了吗？”第二天晚上，他妈妈问他。她坐在沙发上，腿上摊开着一本书。她看起来和往常一样，双腿蜷缩、一页页地翻过书页直到眼睛看累。他看着她这样坐在那已经有数不清的次数了，而这种亲密只让岩泉觉得自己心里那些不快不该由她分担。

“没事。”他喃喃道，咬掉一块拇指指甲，然后扔到了垃圾桶里。

她立刻皱紧了眉：“真恶心。”

“嗯，是，就是你把这个恶心家伙生下来的。”他走过去，趟倒在她旁边的沙发上。

她伸出手，拨开他脸上的头发，然后揪了揪：“你不热……”

他打了一下他的手：“我说了我没事了。”

“你今天一直在神游。我还看见你走错卫生间的门了。”她担忧地咬着下嘴唇，似乎在考虑要不要说出自己的想法。最后她还是问了：“是因为彻君吗？”

他又不是没注意到。几小时前，岩泉就发现自己的手总是条件反射地打开手机，准备看及川给他发来的堆成山的一打短信；可他却只看到了空空如也的收件箱。他也发现自己正环顾着四周，体会这辈子最怪的感觉——他在生活过一辈子的城市里迷路了，他周围空旷得简直能传出回声来。他也发现自己正沿着一条长长的路漫步，而只要沿着铁轨一直走下去，这条长长的路最终会通往城南及川的家。他发现了一堆事，却还没发现及川在哪。

尽管如此，他也没准备好承认，自己这几天一直不高兴的理由只是因为及川不在身边。这实在不可理喻了。就算他总是盯着空气发呆，就算他有几次进错门，就算他感觉到了一种可称为孤独的东西，那也……

他把脚搭到沙发上，头枕在了他妈妈的大腿上：“我很好。真的。”

只要及川想和他说话，那就会和他说话的，因为他们两人之间，岩泉绝不是粘人的那一个。

——

岩泉拿起在桌子上嗡嗡作响的手机，向后靠在椅子上。“哟。”

“阿一，”松川的声音清楚准确地传来，让岩泉颇有些烦躁。“你要是乐意的话我们几个一块去市中心吃午饭吧。”

“哦。”他顿了顿。为啥他会不自觉地认为这通电话是及川打来的？及川不会打电话的。及川要么就发短信，要么就要求岩泉和他聊视频。

“要是你不想去的话不用勉强啊。”

岩泉跳了起来。“不。我是说，没事，我想去的。”

松川停顿了一下。“你是不是——”

“听着，我到那儿等你。”岩泉打断了他，然后按下挂断。他把额头抵在书桌上，感觉很奇怪，就好像自己刚刚被抓了个现行。

——

最后他们在常去的那家三明治店见面了，接着他看着松川和花卷狼吞虎咽，互相呼噜着要餐巾纸。要不是岩泉现在就正在吃东西，他肯定一点胃口都没了。难道他吃东西时也这幅样子？靠。

“怎么？”松川边嚼着一大口潜水艇三明治边问他，岩泉皱了皱眉。

“没事。”他低头看着盘子里自己只咬了几口就放回去的三明治。“就是没我想的那么饿。”

“你看起来跟得重病了一样，你懂，就是那种，”松川打了个响指，努力说出那个词。“哟，怎么说来着，就是那个形容一个人变的超级不高兴的成语。”

花卷咽下食物，用纸巾擦了擦嘴。“_茶饭不思_。你想到的那个词是茶饭不思。”

松川又打了次响指，指向对方：“对。茶饭不思。你看起来不高兴的像被人虐待了一样。”

“可以说是最残酷的虐待。”花卷补充。

岩泉皱着眉，把用过的纸团成一团。“只是不饿而已，傻屌。”

“你永远都不会不饿。”花卷把手撑在下巴上。“我曾经见你把一家四口的饭都消灭光。”

“我老做噩梦梦见你吃了一堆东西。”松川点点头。“有一次我梦见你把及川也吃了。挺恐怖的，不过也很搞笑……特别搞笑。他不停地大叫着你怎么这么过分你怎么能吃了他。”

“说到这个，”岩泉急切地想换个话题，从外套口袋里掏出了手机。“及川到底他妈的在哪？平时他不会放过和这儿的女生聊天的机会。”

当他发现回答他的只有沉默的时候，岩泉抬起头。松川正把最后四分之一的潜艇三明治塞进嘴里、细嚼慢咽，而花卷好像突然就对硬塑料制的桌面产生了不得了的兴趣。

“什么啊？”他大叫着。他们俩都一言不发，坠落感正翻滚、加速。“究竟怎么了？”

他们俩都在冒冷汗，互相看着对方好像期望对方先开口，但却又没一个人说话。

“你——我是说，行吧，”花卷看了眼耸肩的松川，又转了过来：“我们只是以为别人已经告诉你了……”

“告诉我什么？”岩泉朝他们之间看了一眼，更大声地问了一遍：“_告诉我什么？_”

柜台前的女孩正在和刚刚下单的顾客道谢，几秒后，门铃响了。响声实在太接近警报声了。

“OK，首先，你必须要知道的事情，”松川靠过来说：“是他现在很好。”

——

“一君。”及川的妈妈看到他时眼睛亮了。她怀里正抱着一大捧华丽的鲜花，里面有牡丹、栀子花和一小束满天星，都插在一个水晶花瓶里。她站在医院纯白的背景中，就好像一个正在发光的彩色灯塔。他立刻上前从她怀里接过花。“啊，谢谢你。我们之前还在想你到哪儿去了呢。”

及川是从他妈妈那儿继承这一点的：咧嘴露出一个甜蜜的微笑，洁白的牙齿明晃晃地表明：_“我永远都是对的”_。她就像往常一样露出了这样的笑容，岩泉非但不会觉得这个表情烦人，反而还有点害怕。

“因为没有人——”理由已经在他的舌尖了，但又滑了回去。“我能看看他吗？”

“当然。”她歪了歪头。“他见到你会高兴疯的。”

——

“小岩，”及川哼唱着，眼睛闪闪发亮：“这些花是送给我的吗？”

一只手温柔地搭在岩泉肩膀上。“我让你们俩单独待一会，尽量别搞出什么骚动来。”

岩泉点了点头，但他的眼睛离不开及川。看着他那一身浅黄色的病号服，岩泉的喉咙里紧了紧。她离开时轻轻关上了门。

“真的，小岩，你真的不用大费周章给我买这么一大捧奢侈的鲜花，”及川脸上缓缓绽开一个温暖的微笑：“虽然我知道我配得上这些花，但是——”

“_闭嘴。_”

没有恼火，没有鄙视，甚至连直白的愤怒都没有。只是干燥，空洞，刺痛，他的手指紧紧握着花瓶，力气大得好像要捏碎它。

及川又张开嘴。

“闭·嘴。”

他啪地把嘴闭上了。

岩泉把花瓶扔到了最近的椅子上，当他气冲冲地走向床边时水淌到了地板上。“你的阑尾炸了，你逼着让所有人不告诉我，而我现在甚至不能因为你智障到这种地步而揍你所以_闭嘴_。”

“对不起，小岩——”

“不，闭嘴。”岩泉伸出手，握住了及川的手腕，往手里攥紧。他就在这儿，他一切都好。“如果你想说那些平日里的狗屁话就给我他妈的闭嘴。如果你非要说，要么说些有意义的，要么就什么都别他妈说。”

及川在岩泉手里扭了扭胳膊，掌心向上好抓住岩泉的手腕。他们多久没这么做过了？扶着对方一起从体育馆磨损的地面上站起来、互相拉伸对方的腿再保持好一会儿。他们不再像过去那样经常身体接触了。当他们还是孩子的时候，总爱触碰着对方，爱牵手、拥抱、摸摸头发。及川以前还会怂恿他亲吻脸颊、在嘴唇上轻啄几下、紧紧拥抱在一起。

现在，除了推搡、殴打和头槌以外，他好像完全不会再和对方进行其他身体接触了。他们会变成现在这样好像都是他的错。并不是岩泉不知道大多数男孩，其实并不会像他们那样做他们做过的那些事。他知道，但是当他握着阿彻胖乎乎的小手时，那种舒服的感觉足够他一直牵着对方的手直到上初中。并不是他真在乎别人在背后嚼舌根，或者害怕别人觉得他们奇怪，只是——

突然间，及川也开始和其他一大堆人——女生——做这些事了，而这完全戳中了他突然涌出的青春期不安，导致岩泉只要想到他和自己最好的朋友手牵手，就会坐立难安。既然及川把那些举动看作是有趣的、可以对任何非常在乎他的人做的事，而不是岩泉突然开始希望的、对及川有某种特殊意义的事，那一切就必须得改变了。现在他只和他简单接触、击掌、拥抱，与他和其他人之间一样（他没法完全停止——因为他以前一直都在拥抱、摸后背、揉头发）。他开始用简单而严格的标准衡量他们的生活，他做得很好，他画出了底线，并从未越过。

现在他才意识到原来是他把他自己逼进了角落。

“我就是不想让你抓狂嘛，”及川说，拇指轻轻压着岩泉的脉搏：“你知道你会怎么样的，妈妈。”

“别那么叫我，垃圾川。”岩泉怒气冲冲地说，松手之前又狠狠捏了几把及川的胳膊。及川也松开了他。“你欠我的。下次出去时你请客，看我想看的电影，还要去游戏中心。”

及川哀嚎起来：“我讨厌游戏中心！我又不擅长打游戏，而且那里面味道臭的跟初中部活室一样。”

“你，”岩泉伸出手，点着及川的鼻尖：“欠我的。”

及川抱怨个不停，故意把手挥来挥去还踢腿，直到他妈妈走回房间让他安静。

——

那天晚上，及川出院了，而且不得不由四个护士一起才把他所有的花都搬到车上。而即便花都搬空了，房间里还是弥漫着一种奇怪的味道——甜腻腻的风信子、玫瑰、百合香气混合着消毒水味儿。岩泉闻到这个味儿有些头疼。

嗯，这个味道以及及川依旧是个大号熊孩子的事实。“我要让小岩推我的轮椅！”

“阿彻，一君现在已经长大了，”及川的父亲叹了口气，双手交叉抱在胸前耐心地说：“你不觉得你不该继续这么叫他了吗？”

及川轻浮地挥挥手：“小岩就是小岩啦。”

一声叹气。岩泉耸耸肩：“算了，我没事的。”

（_其实有事，_一个声音低语着，_你不高兴，因为他会这么称呼任何人_。）

“我来推他吧。”他把眼睛转向及川，露出一个恐怖的笑：“哦，我来推他。”

及川一脸恐慌地看着岩泉握住了轮椅把手。

“等等，不要了，让那个戴眼镜的可爱护士推我吧——小岩，_快停下你要把整个轮椅弄翻了！_”

——

那天晚上岩泉躺在床上看着天花板，精疲力尽却亢奋地无法入眠。他哼了一声，转过身去，手机在桌子上嗡了一声。他的心跳了一小下，伸手去拿手机，却发现只是松川发来短信问：**你还茶饭不思呢？**

他回复都没回复直接把那条删了，然后找到及川的名字，打字：**你洗澡时小心缝线的地方。**

及川迅速回复了他让他有点开心，至少在看清内容前挺开心。**你在想我洗澡的样子吗小岩？？？！！！！！变态！！！！**

哦。

他啪地一声合上手机，什么都没说，松手让它滑了下去；手机砰的一声掉在地毯上的时候，他的心脏也在怦怦直跳。他的脸和胃一起发起烧，热度深深渗入他的全身，在他的皮肤下跳动。太蠢了，及川只是说了句混账话而已，他的脑子里就已经出现了及川沾满了泡沫的光洁皮肤——

他朝着枕头狠狠揍了两拳，紧接着把脸撞进了那个凹陷。

他都快十八岁了。他不该因为想到一丁点他最好的朋友洗澡的画面就硬起来。这太不可理喻了。

（_然而，_那个声音说，_事情就是如此。_）

一只手自顾自的滑了下去，滑进他的内裤，握住了他自己。他硬了。操，他硬得好厉害。操，操，_操_。他畏缩着，嘟哝着，想着他不应该。他不能。别再干了——

他轻轻吐着舌头，在重重咬住下嘴唇之前先将它舔湿。他趴在床上，把内裤脱到大腿上，脸埋在枕头里，用手缓慢又用力地撸动着，尽量让自己的大脑里一片空白。

（_真过分，小岩，_它说，_你撸管的时候竟然会想自己最好的朋友。_）

“不是，”岩泉呜咽着，射进他的手心。“操。”

他用纸巾尽量把自己擦干净，接着伴随着无尽的羞耻感，陷入了疲惫无梦的睡眠。

——

及川看起来好了。他_真的_好了。岩泉只是有点过度紧张。只要身边的及川稍微慢了一拍、露出一丝皱眉或不适，他就会把手轻轻搭在及川背后，打算引导他去最近的长凳上坐下。然而及川只会转过身，对他笑笑，接着继续热烈地讨论起各种各样的话题，看起来完全好了。因为他真的好了。及川好了。

知道这一点后，这句话就在脑子里像咒语一样重复起来——即便如此，岩泉似乎也没办法不这么做，就好像他的手臂已经在及川肩胛骨中间、脊椎之上的脖颈处安了家。他轻轻抓弄着那儿柔软的发丝。“你的头发长长了。”他边说边用指头抓着，及川靠在了他手上。

所以他完全没必要因为自己在这周放学后敲诈了他几碗拉面而有罪恶感。他就是欠自己那么多。

“我要一直在替补席上坐到拆线那天，”及川嘟着嘴，下巴靠在柜台上等他们的食物。“烦死了——这个阑尾究竟有什么作用啊？”

“没用。”岩泉耸肩道：“它过去是能让人类直接吃生肉的一个部位，但是几百万年后的现在它什么用都没有。”

“除了在某个天气良好的周六早上六点突然爆炸，把我从睡梦中弄醒来，还让我不得不暂停两周的训练。”

“那时……”岩泉自己停了下来，低头看着自己面前的拉面碗。“算了没事。”

“什么？”及川在他们漫长的友谊历史中从来不会在一句‘算了没事’后放过岩泉。“什么啊，小岩，你刚刚想说什么？小岩快说。快说快说快说快说快说——”

“操，我说，你闭嘴，”岩泉拿着筷子嘶吼出声。“那天早上我正在晨跑，也是在大约那个时间段不得不停下，因为我突然感觉很不对劲。”

及川重复着：“不对劲？”

“嗯，就是，”岩泉深深地呼出了肺里所有空气，因为他完全明白接下来及川会说啥。“我不知道，就是很不对劲。”

及川眨眨眼，突然凑过来低声说道：“心电感应。”

他呻吟道：“最后一遍——我们之间没有心电感应。”

“好吧，也许我们可以有。”及川的手指在空气中划着圈：“你要你愿意陪我练。”

“好吧。”岩泉打算放任他。平时他很少心血来潮，但他今天心情比往常更好。他扬起眉，用胳膊拄着头：“我在想什么？”

“嗯……”及川哼哼着，用手指轻轻敲着下巴，然后从椅子上危险地靠过来。他眯着眼，嘟着嘴，须后水的皂香味和洗发水的香味赶走了浓浓的叉烧味，最后笑着说：“你在想，‘喔，及川真的很帅，身上的味道也很好闻’。”

岩泉的心脏狠狠撞上了他的胸腔。他揍了一把及川的脸，然后把他推远：“不，我觉得你靠太近了，垃圾川。”

“嗷，我可是病人，小岩。”及川哀嚎：“你不能打一个病人！这太_恶劣_了。”

“你整个人都是恶劣构成的，”岩泉哼了一声。“闭嘴，我要吃会东西。”

“你要是打断我的鼻梁怎么办啊？”及川用手捂住脸：“这可是我最好看的部位。”

及川的鼻子确实很好看。他也听女生们说很好看。岩泉摇摇头驱散这些想法，伸出手：“给我块炸鸡，白痴。”

“只要，”及川把自己的碗拉远，“你能猜到我正在想什么。”

岩泉感觉自己的眉毛抽了抽。他真的很讨厌及川这样——就这样撩他，只要有个人类在他旁边待的时间稍微长一点，他就会开始这样撩对方。无论对方是火车上的老太太、还是商店里的收银员，甚至是岩泉他妈妈。及川平常都明白最好还是不要在他面前胡说八道这些话比较好，但偶尔他也会因为累了倦了而不小心说出这些，比如在他们喝了点酒的时候，及川就会整个人都黏糊糊的，比如在他们夏天一起骑车去乡下看田里的萤火虫，聊着过去说起未来的时候。

而现在，没有任何正当理由说这种话。及川就是在惹人烦。

岩泉站起身，手从及川胸前穿过，停了一下定定地看着对方的眼睛。抬起一边的眉毛，从他碗里夹了一块炸鸡再重重坐回自己椅子上。岩泉吹了吹那块肉，说：“这可不是你那些逊毙了的约会，及川。不要因为你太寂寞了就假装来撩我。”

无论及川的胸膛绷得多紧，岩泉都没有错过那声叹息。当他抬起头时，眼睛里又流露出那种悲伤却同样轻快的奇异目光。“如果我现在正在约会的话，那我现在就在喂你了——嗷，别打我，混蛋。”

——

“彻君怎么样了？”他妈妈在当天晚饭时问道。

“难以忍受。”他边回答边往外挑出盘子里的蘑菇。“还是那么让人难以忍受。”

“那真是太好了，”她喝着饮料说：“你们俩重新开始说话真让我高兴。”

“我们从来没有不说话，”岩泉在座位上动了动：“只是他想瞒我一些事情。”

“那去年五月的时候怎么说？那时候你们俩至少有两个星期没说话。”她用手撑着下巴。“那时候你才是让人难以忍受的人。”

“他在和一个大学女生交往，对他来说她年纪太大了，而且他都不愿意把她介绍给我们认识。”他挥了一下手，“如果你和一个甚至都不能介绍给自己朋友的人交往，那对方身上肯定有什么问题。”

“也许对方不是女生呢。”

岩泉立刻被刚刚塞进嘴里的那勺咖喱噎住了。他妈妈赶快走到桌子旁边拍他的脊背直到他把那口饭咽下去。

——

训练继续着，而及川就算坐在替补席，也依旧会按时出戏。他穿着他的队服，坐在教练旁边，怀抱双臂，眼中充满了计算。要不是岩泉知道很多事的话，他应该会觉得及川相当成熟。他不会再像过去那样噘着嘴抱怨，更不会再哭闹着拒绝进食、然后一遍又一遍喊“小岩”。他嗤笑了一声，摇了摇头。其实挺好的，因为他可能是唯一一个见证那一切的人。

（_除了他以前交往的那个男的。_）

“小心！”

扣球正中岩泉的脸，他挥动着手臂，身体直直向后倒下，砰的一声砸在体育馆的地板上，而鲜血紧跟着涌了出来。周围的人一齐大叫了起来，但岩泉不断挥着手说：“我没事，我没事！”

有人在后面捧着他的头，把一块布盖在他脸上。

“抱歉啊，”松川说：“但是你真的不该在球场上走神。”

“岩泉，”教练叹了口气：“坐到休息区去，成吗？”

岩泉开始抗议：“我——”

“去。”

金田一把他领到替补席，问了两遍他有没有事，而岩泉一直向他保证自己没事。他坐了下来，就算没看向及川也知道对方挂着怎样得意的表情。“闭嘴。”

“我还什么都没说呢，小岩。”

“我知道你那双圆溜溜的眼睛正在看我。”

“你读错漂亮了，小岩。”

岩泉看向旁边、打算用他平时那种刻薄语气回敬对方时，他突然发觉这个混蛋靠得实在太近了，还在用最让他恼火的动作眨着他那（很长很长的）睫毛。

“如果你再不朝后靠点，我就把鼻血糊你一脸，白痴。”

“小岩你也太野蛮了！你以后永远都交不到女朋友。”

“及川，”悄悄走近替补席的教练吼道：“还没到休息时间呢——少在那撩岩泉，看你的队友。”

及川虽然没法扭头看岩泉脸上得意的表情，但这不能阻止他说：“闭嘴。”

——

他的鼻子终于止血了，等他在部活室换完衣服，转身发现国见正看着他。

岩泉扬起一边眉毛，调整了一下肩上的包。“怎么了？”

“没事，”国见耸耸肩，说：“就是从来没见过你这样。”

他皱眉：“什么样？”

国见思考了一会，看起来就像在思考要不要在回答前喘口气，接着他拎起自己的包向门口走去。“心烦意乱。”

岩泉眨了眨眼，看着他走出门，感觉脸上发烧，这时及川在外面喊道：“小岩，外面好热啊，我们快走吧！”

——

他知道及川见人就撩。他知道。他只是从没想过那会发展成真正的交往。不可理喻的是，现在他开始这么想了，而更不可理喻的是他感觉到愤怒正在冲刷他的身体，因为他想到及川甚至会像对待他那样对待其他人——

（_那不是愤怒，_他心底传来低语。_你永远都不会因为这种事生他的气。_）

在周结束时他陪及川去拆线的时候，这些想法一直如影随形，甚至在之后，在他听着及川哀嚎时。“我要_留疤_了。”

“就我的经验，”医生说：“女生觉得伤疤很爷们。”

岩泉哼了一声：“及川和爷们这个词完全不沾边。说他软蛋才对。”

“别笑话我了，这很严肃，”及川紧张地看着医生，又看了看他手里的工具。拆线很简单，时间很短，最多用了30秒，但是及川过于戏精的嘶嘶声和痛苦的表情让他感觉好像拆了一小时。“小岩，我不敢看——我是不是毁容了？”

那就是一条蜿蜒的线，勾在他的髋骨上方，现在又红又肿，但是之后很快就会褪色、消肿。他因为及川肚脐下内裤上的那从毛发、以及他纯白色的内裤边晃了晃神。抬起头后，岩泉发现医生正边收拾自己的东西边盯着他。

他死死地盯着及川的眼睛说道：“以后没人会再爱你了。”

及川开始打他，而岩泉努力绷着自己以免笑出声。无论是在及川面前还是在医生面前。

——

之后他们去了一家饭馆，岩泉表示愿意为了道歉请客吃饭。等待上菜期间，及川坐在那儿，不停地拉起衬衣看他的伤疤，用手指碰碰那根线，接着露出一副可怜巴巴的表情。眼睛水汪汪，脸颊红扑扑，还抽抽鼻子。说真的这让岩泉有些恼火，因为他万分确信及川就是在利用这个机会向路人秀他的六块腹肌。

“别摸它。”他气冲冲地说。

“不行。”及川仰头倒在椅子上。“它太丑了。“

“它不丑。”岩泉翻了个白眼：“至少没你的脸丑。”

“过分诶！”及川向他扔了个糖包。岩泉轻松地接住了它，得意地笑起来。及川皱着眉：“你觉得你很帅，对吧？”

岩泉耸耸肩。“不至于。”

“你有。我知道，因为——”

“别说。”

“——_心电感应_。”及川抱着双臂，好像赞同自己一般点了点头。他眯起眼：“我在想什么？”

岩泉扬起眉毛：“我他妈该知道什么？”

“小岩，你就迁就我一次。”

他叹了口气，拄着下巴，看了眼及川。他的头发看起来要比往常蓬松点儿。根据他妈妈的说法，及川几乎每天早上都会吹头发。而且及川的眼睛底下还藏着肉色的遮瑕膏，本来几乎看不见的，但在窗外透进的光线里反而很难忽视它。岩泉哼了一声，说：“你在想，_我希望没人发现我今天化了妆。_”

及川涂的那点遮瑕膏没盖住他脸上突然冒出来的红晕，他防御性地合拢双臂，看向别处：“会有些人很在乎自己的外表的，小岩。只是因为你明显不——”

岩泉皱着眉：“你睡得好吗？”

又是那种微笑。那种他会露给老师、女服务员、岩泉妈妈看的那种，甜蜜、谦和、但满是虚伪。虚伪，假的，不对劲。“嗯？当然啦，我睡得跟石头一样沉。”

岩泉正要说点什么，刚张嘴女服务员就把他们点的菜端了过来，她说：“小心那些盘子，它们有点烫。”

及川软下身子，向前倾去，半眯着眼嘴角弯弯。岩泉不得不扭过头，因为他在及川张嘴之前就知道他要说什么了。“烫的可不仅仅是那些盘子哦。”

那个可怜的女孩从发际线到领口的皮肤全都变粉了，她细声细气地说道：“我——还需要我帮你做些什么吗？”

岩泉用一只手捂住脸。毫无戒心的可怜女孩。

及川基本在散发着一种他认为是原始性魅力的东西。“给我你的电话号码就太好了。”

岩泉在桌子下踢了他一脚，然后转头向女服务员用他最抱歉的笑容说：“我为他道歉，没有其他事了，谢谢你。”

她让他们好好享受餐点，接着转身踩着高跟鞋匆匆离开了，而那时及川正揉着自己的小腿低声咒骂他。

“别再那样了，垃圾。”岩泉又额外踢了他一脚，“你让她很窘迫。”

“啊，小岩，你别嫉妒嘛。”及川把下巴靠在他的手掌上，一秒内就从一个吵闹的撒娇鬼转变成一个虚情假意的混蛋。

“说得跟我会嫉妒似的，你对谁不都这样。”

“可我和你在一起时不会那样啊，对吧？”及川问这句话时的问法好像是他在测试岩泉之类的。

“不会，因为如果你敢那么恶心地对我说话，我就把你踹到日本另一边去。”

这显然不是及川想要的答案，因为尽管他没有像往常那样明显地撅起嘴，表情里却多了一丝闷闷不乐。柔软的眼神和看起来毫不做作的笑容让岩泉立刻紧紧抿住了嘴。怎么，他真的因为自己刚刚为撩女服务员这件事吼了他而生气了？

他们近乎沉默地吃着饭，餐具与盘子叮叮相碰。甚至偶尔及川的目光在餐桌上与他相碰的时候，他们显然都在透过对方看向一百万里外的什么地方。

——

岩泉带着他们走了很长一段路回家，鞋底在人行道上蹭来蹭去，漫无目的地走着，试着把及川哄高兴。但无论他说了什么，从最近的天气情况，到金田一传闻中的女朋友，亦或是他们作为高中生的最后一个夏天即将结束——所有话题及川都会明媚轻快地回答他，就像他在和别人说话一样。

可是岩泉一并不是别人。

他们无言地从道路尽头的坡道走下，没有右转，而是向着铁轨走去。他们一直走着，走过了便利店，走上了大桥，潮湿的风吹得衣服黏糊糊的。穿过桥再向上游走一里路的话，会到达一片广阔的河谷空地，那片好几亩大的山谷农田会一直延伸到山脚下。他们以前总在那露营——岩泉说他要在及川家过夜，及川说他要在岩泉家过夜，然后两个人一起骑自行车骑到那儿，接着一起躺在夏日的星光中。

他还记得他们初一那年的夏天，及川在黑暗中小声对他说话——当时岩泉随口说其实及川并不需要他，因为及川周围围满了女孩，还新结交了许多男孩——而及川只是回答，_可他们都不是你，阿一。你比他们所有人都更懂我。有些事没有你我就做不到。_

他从没问过“有些事”都是什么事，那时他也没机会问出来，因为及川接着就靠近了他、亲了他，又纯情，又甜美。那不是第一次，但那是最后一次——下一次，及川靠过来想亲岩泉的时候，岩泉装作自己根本不知道及川在做什么，接着扭过头，笑了笑，随便说了些什么……操，家庭作业之类的废话。

岩泉仿佛看到他们年轻时的影子正在面前奔跑，互相打闹，哈哈大笑。及川的手牵着他的手。

“还记得那次吗，”他听见自己说：“你为了耍帅就在栏杆上走路，只是为了让附近的女孩记住你。”

“我那会是在耍帅，”及川抬起头：“可你非得把我从上面拉下来毁掉这一切。”

“然后你摔了下来，我想接住你，可你却拉着我一块摔倒了。”岩泉笑着叹了口气。“那时也在夏天。”

及川在他身边，双手在身边紧握着，露出一副漫不经心的表情，却掩盖不了他青涩、通红、湿乎乎的脸。

“小岩。”他用鼻子轻轻呼道：“我在想什么？”

“天啊，及川，”岩泉双手抱着头，紧紧闭上眼：“我不知道。你想听的就是这种答案吗？我不知道。”

及川满脸失望，可岩泉却没法把自己并没在真正责怪他这句话说出口。

“没事的，”及川靠在栏杆上，漫不经心地笑道：“我就是玩玩而已，和平常一样。”

他不是随便玩玩。岩泉知道，可是……他就是没法直接把这些话告诉及川。操，他究竟怎么回事——这些明明是他过去唯一能做的事。他明明不会害怕任何事情，尤其不会害怕及川。

（_那不是真的，_那声音说，_那根本不是真的。_）

“我得回家了，”及川说：“谢谢你今天陪我一起来。”

“及川——”

“真的，”及川最后回头看了一眼岩泉，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”

岩泉又大声说了一次：“及川！”

这次及川没回头，只是抬起胳膊在头顶简单挥了挥，什么都没说。

——

步行回家的距离漫长又短暂，满是令人头晕目眩的熟悉，却又像走在完全陌生的地方。这种感觉持续到他终于冲过两个街区，两步并做一步地回到自家的公寓。

“阿一？”他妈妈听见门开了就喊了他一声，声音在房间里回荡。她从厨房里探出头来，看见他后立即问道：“你怎么了？”

“他实在是——”岩泉紧紧握着双拳，瞪着地面。他满脸通红，脸上沾满了跑步出的汗。“_不可理喻。_他总是这么不可理喻。我恨他。”

“哦，”他妈妈看着他踢掉自己的鞋子，似乎松了口气。“阿彻。”

“他总以为自己可以——随心所欲，无法无天，玩弄所有人。他什么都不和我说，_操_。”他用力地把运动鞋踢开，鞋子撞到门上然后弹了回来。“可他却期望我能猜出来他脑子里究竟在想什么东西，而我，我真恨自己半数时间都猜不出来。”

她一只手扶住了他的肩膀：“来坐下来。”

“我不想坐。”他气冲冲地说，但还是让她抓着胳膊肘拉进了厨房，拉到了餐桌旁边。她用脚勾出一把椅子，把他推到桌子边。他扑通一声坐了下来，立刻放任自己把头埋进了双臂。

他听见流水声，她妈妈说：“要茶吗？”

“不要。”

“嗯，你还是要喝一点的。”她的声音在煤气灶打火的哒哒声和火焰燃烧的嘶嘶声中响起。“会让你冷静点。”

他抬起头，看见她的手正伸进茶柜拿绿茶。他把发烧的脸贴在桌子上，几分钟后，水壶一呜呜响起来，她就把壶从炉子上拿了下来。他无数次回想着她为他所做的一切，她总是比他自己更明白他需要什么。他想知道，究竟是所有妈妈都会这样，还是只有她会这样，以及为什么他和她都一起生活了18年，自己还没想明白这个问题。

“现在，”她边说边捧着自己的杯子坐到他对面：“告诉我究竟怎么回事。”

“我不_知道_。”岩泉强调。“因为他根本什么都不跟我说。却又总希望我能读他的心。虽然他一直都这样，但是自从出院后就变得更糟了，而我根本不知道该怎么好。”

“嗯，”她啜了一口茶：“可是，要是你不直接告诉他你这么想，他又怎么能明白呢？”

“我？明明他才是那个——那个——”岩泉飞快地说：“他病了却没告诉我——”

“这就是他的错了，他应该清楚的。”她歪了歪头：“但是在你自己都不诚实的情况下，你就没有立场责怪他的不诚实。”

“我——”他吞咽了一下，嗓子紧巴巴的。“我不知道该怎么办。”

她没有答案。他也没期望她有，但她却将他搂在了怀里，就好像他还是那个刚出生的小孩，被她抱在怀中，轻轻摇晃。

“阿一。”她轻拍着他的脊背说。她是个娇小的女人，身高大概只有一米五，削瘦、芬芳，当他紧紧抱着她时他总觉得自己会伤到她。但她一点事也没有，只会紧紧地拥抱回去，一遍遍地叫着她给他起的名字，好像他又回到了五岁。“阿一。”

那时泪水涌了出来。

——

岩泉哭的时间并不长，被他妈妈抱住脸靠着那块衬衫上留下了一个巨大的湿斑。她轻轻摸着他的头发，让他弯下腰，亲了亲他的额头。“今晚我要加班，但如果你还需要我的话，我也许可以和别人换班。”

“没事，我好了。”他说，许久以来第一次感受到这种感觉。“真的。我知道现在该做什么了。”

她哼了一声。岩泉并非第一次意识到，原来他如此幸运。

“你能不能去趟商店，”她拿出钱包，“买点洗发水？一定要好闻的。”

“好，当然。”他说。

——

岩泉看到及川正从商店走出来时并没感到惊讶，但他的心脏和脚步一起停下了。

“嗨。”及川说。他一只手提着塑料袋、另一只手里攥着皱巴巴的钞票，看起来就像正在凹一个跨步提臀的造型。他眼睛四处瞟着，好像旁边随时会有人来抓他们。

“喔。”他回答。然后吸了一口气，挺直了身子。“我们能谈谈吗？”

及川的态度和预想中一样轻浮。“谈什么？”

“就是，”岩泉耸了耸肩 ，把手插进口袋里。“随便什么。”

“啊，我一会有个约会，所以。”及川把他面前的头发撩开。

岩泉努力让自己面无表情。“和一个男的？”

这句话至少让及川有了点反应，他的大眼睛眨巴着，脸上的漫不经心猛然消失了。他扭过头，试图藏起自己的脸。“是又怎么样？”

“那我们聊几分钟就行了，把话都说开，然后你就去约你的会。”岩泉说：“难道你觉得我会为此生气？”

“你永远都不会想听我的约会情况的。”及川双手交叉。“你还完全没发育成熟呢。”

岩泉短促又响亮地喷笑出声，在空中令人不快地回响。及川后退了一步——可岩泉就是忍不住——这太搞笑了。

“你——”及川握住拳：“你真的很过分！”

岩泉平复了笑意，大踏步向前抓住及川的手腕，拉他一起。“来。”

“小岩。”

“没事的。”岩泉回头看了他一眼。“走吧。”

——

他们最后走到了桥上。感觉不错，岩泉想。好像就应该在这儿一样。

天气比之前稍微凉快了一点，天是阴的，还有风，但是空气还是又潮又热。及川之前一路上都在大声抗议，但当他发现岩泉根本不会回应他时就停止了。他沉默着，不用岩泉继续拉拽就走在他身边。

昨天夜里下了雨，他们下面的河流涨满了水，在他们脚下冲刷着好像一张被抽走的地毯。桥让他们悬空，岩泉紧紧握住栏杆，攥着那块温暖的金属。

“你得告诉我一些事。”岩泉终于开口道。他看着旁边及川，却感觉自己正站在山巅远远看他。“你一定要说，否则一点用都没有。”

“有些事我不能告诉你。”及川垂下头，一只手揉了揉眼睛。“有些事我谁都不能说，就是这样。”

“所以因此你生病的事也不能告诉我？”岩泉斜视着他。“当你住院的时候？”

“你想说的就是这些？我已经说过对不起了，岩泉，我不知道还有什么是我该做的。”

岩泉的声音炸开：“你该_真心_感到抱歉。你该停下这种胡闹，像过去那样继续跟我说你那些屁话。“

“显然，事情已经不像过去那样了，小岩。”及川的声音那样飘逸、那样甜美，甜美到甚至尖锐，深深挖进岩泉右侧肋骨的深处。“我们都明白的。”

“怎么？你还想让我现在就和小学那会一样？”岩泉吼道：“还想让我像七岁那样叫你阿彻牵你的手还让你继续亲我？我们早就不是小孩了，及川。”

“我清楚，好吗。”及川交叉双臂，看向别处。“你觉得我不清楚这些吗？这几年你早就把自己对这些事的看法表达得一清二楚了。”

“因为这些事儿现在已经有了和过去完全不一样的涵义！你他妈怎么就不明白呢？”

及川猛地转回头，死死盯着岩泉的双眼。

“我很明白。”他的声音很轻，只稍稍盖过风的声音。“我相当明白那些事的涵义，可我还是希望那样。我希望拥有你的一切。”

风声停了，世界异乎寻常的安静。

他从没见过及川露出如此挫败的表情。他们曾彻底失败，他们奋斗多年的东西曾在几分钟内完全崩溃。他曾见过及川把自己逼至山穷水尽，见过汗与泪水一同落下，接着，他们会再一次站起，再一次为之奋斗。可不知怎的——不知怎的——过去他见过的一切都与及川如今的表情相去甚远，他耸耸肩说：“如果话都说完了，我就去约会了。”

他转身想走，可岩泉没让这发生，他抓住及川的胳膊把他拉了过来，然后揪住了他的衬衫把他猛地拉向自己。及川闪躲着好像以为岩泉会给他来一个头槌。他肯定会大吃一惊——因为岩泉能做的最过分的事其实是用他干裂的嘴唇在他最好的朋友的嘴角印下一个吻。

岩泉向后退了退，剧烈的灼热撕开了他的脸。“我也希望。”

及川说不出话，双目大睁，眼眸闪烁。他抬起手，起初，手试探地在岩泉身上触碰，接着察觉岩泉并没有推开他。那双手停在岩泉滚烫的后颈，用拇指轻轻蹭起他的下巴。他几乎要大喊着让及川别把他当成自己的女朋友对待，下一秒就被那双贴上来的唇打断了。

_究竟何时才能不再疼痛？_他想。及川就在这里，亲吻着他，和他在一起，可他的心脏却依然在疼痛的胸腔里尖叫。很讨厌。很讨厌，可他不想这一切结束。

他抓着及川衬衫的前襟，又将他拉近。他从没这样做过，也不知道究竟该怎么做，但是他的身体行动先于他的大脑，他轻轻舔了舔及川柔软的唇瓣。他投降了，张开嘴，让岩泉能够吻到更深处，让自己砰的一声靠在背后的栏杆上。他的味道过分甜美，像果味泡泡糖、橘子味汽水，像所有完全就是及川的东西，让他快受不了。让他的牙好疼。

岩泉气喘吁吁地松开对方。及川的嘴唇又红又肿，上面的口水亮晶晶的，眼睛闪耀着湿润的光，脸红的发紫。他看起来完全陷了进去，而更好的是，他似乎完全没有预料这一切的发生。

他决定解决这一切，说：“走，我送你回家。”

“小岩。”

“或者你来我家。”

“_小岩。_”

“没事的。”岩泉握住了他的手。及川一动不动，而岩泉重复道：“没事的。”

“小岩。”他听到了显露一切的抽泣，岩泉感到自己的眼角也开始抽痛。接着，在大口呼吸之间：“小岩——”

“别哭，白痴！”他只是拉着及川一起，走得更快了。“如果你哭了，我也会——我就没法——”

及川追上了他，从后面用双手紧紧抱住了他。岩泉这辈子都想不通他为什么要哭——哭得稀里哗啦，涕泗横流。岩泉很确定及川现在看起来就是这样，甚至这次更糟。而同样，他也不想阻止他的哭泣。一声巨响，雷声轰鸣，天空在头顶上张开，大雨倾泻而下。

——

“你妈呢？”及川边问边踢掉鞋子，推门进入那间黑暗安静的公寓。水从他的鼻尖和乱糟糟的头发上滴下来。

“工作到很晚才回来。”岩泉回答，接着突然意识到这听起来有点不妙。

“家里没人时邀请我过来，”及川眨着湿乎乎的睫毛哼唱道：“你好放肆，小岩。”

“白痴。”岩泉推着他的肩膀骂道：“你知道我不是那个意思的。”

“你不用这么防备。”及川靠着墙，歪了歪头。他看起来跟只落汤鸡一样。“而且，我不介意的。”

岩泉的胃抽动了一下。有时候，及川看起来真的很帅。只是有时候。“介意什么？”

“我不介意你自以为是。”

“少说废话。”岩泉转身朝厨房走去。“尬死了。”

“啥？”及川在他后面夸张地叫着，踏着雷霆般的脚步跟上他。“你开玩笑吧——我刚刚听起来超帅的！”

他哼了一声。“坐下。要借我的衣服吗？”

他们换了一身T桖，岩泉为他表演了一整套泡茶的流程，接着拿出一袋薯片倒进碗里。及川纵容着岩泉，让他能假装出一副好像要和平常一样一起坐在茶几前看电影的样子。他甚至拿了几片薯片，缓慢又刻意地嚼起来，素来锐利的眼睛正像鲨鱼一样绕着岩泉打转。

直到，最后，岩泉转身，接着被及川按在了橱柜上。

及川温热的呼吸打着他的脸。“我在想什么？”

“及川——”

“你就，”他说：“猜猜看。”

岩泉的眼神落在及川的嘴唇上，不自觉地回忆起它的触感、形状、味道。脖子热得发痛。“可能在想什么变态玩意。”

及川吻了他，抱着他，手指按着他的肋骨，好像就该在那儿一样。这一刻，他们心中那一直以来的疑虑、那些过剩的不安、那些恐惧，突然一起爆发出来，一同变得圆满。

及川后退了一点，平静地说：“我根本没有约会。”

岩泉回想着他们从前门到桥的这一路。“肮脏的骗子。”

“我没有办法。”及川从他的下巴咬到耳朵：“我就是想让你吃醋。”

关掉了炉子，茶也凉了。岩泉把及川领到了自己的卧室，就和过去一千次一样。他打开灯，把穿过的衣服踢到角落，停在床边。

“我，”他摸了摸后颈。“呃。”

及川哼了一声，转过身，把他的胳膊搭在了岩泉的肩膀上。一、二、三个响亮的吻。岩泉向后退一步，拉着及川一起。床就在旁边，而他们要上床这件事马上就要真正发生了。他的手放在及川屁股上，拇指几乎就要碰到他T桖下裸露的皮肤。触电一般，他渴求着更多更多。

“我能摸你吗？”他问，他们鼻子相碰，共同分享呼吸。

“我——”及川结巴着，将额头和他贴在了一起。“好。好的。”

他回头看了眼那张没收拾好的床。“你要不要——？”

他大约是被推倒在了床垫上，而及川压在他身上，不断亲吻着在他的脸颊、他的下巴、他的脖子。他似乎痴迷于吻他，而如果岩泉说他觉得这事儿毫无迷人之处，就像他过去说这件事很烦，那他一定在说谎。他翻过身让两人共同侧躺，一人一边。及川的刘海挡上了他的眼睛，岩泉伸手拨开了。他们依旧湿漉漉的，及川闻起来像雨，有熟悉的洗衣粉味道。

“小岩。”他夸张地说：“好温柔哦。”

“我其实，”岩泉动了动嗓子，承认道：“不是很清楚我究竟在做什么。”

“没关系的。”及川轻轻说。他又靠近了一些，眼睛描绘着岩泉的嘴唇。

“我的意思是，这方面的经验你比我多很多，所以。”他动了动肩。及川的下巴上有一点点胡茬，他伸出手指轻轻摸了摸它，只因为他可以这么做。他看向及川的眼睛：“我听你的指挥，队长。”

“我没，”及川的脸涨红了：“我没_那么_多……”

岩泉不能说他没有期望过这个。及川对这方面的事总是含糊其辞——他一直觉得这是一种虚伪的骑士精神，是及川爱到处炫耀的他的王子气质的一部分。

“我都不知道你究竟和多少女生睡过。”岩泉现在只觉得这件事非常有意思，他歪了歪头，嘴角扬起。“而你一直和我说你有和……多少？一大群？”

“除了接吻，”及川坐了起来，局促不安地看着他：“我就只有——一次。就一次。”

岩泉哈哈大笑起来。

及川猛地把枕头扔到他身上。“闭嘴啊！”

“所有人都觉得你是个炮王，”岩泉捂住肚子。“而你其实就是个骗子！”

“我才不会说这种谎，我才不会为了耍帅到处和别人说这些事好吗——我已经很帅了好吗。”及川抱住手臂。“但如果有人因为我太受欢迎了就不经我同意乱散播谣言，那我也没办法。”

岩泉笑得更厉害了。

“我现在感觉很不好！”及川拍了下自己的大腿。“我真的不喜欢在做这种事的时候还想起来别人！”

岩泉坐起来，笑声停住了，某种更柔和的东西代替了它。他向前靠去。他过去并不常看到及川真正窘迫的样子，但他窘迫时的表现总是一样的——岩泉体内某种已经存在了很久、久到他都忘记他还存在的东西化开了，某种只和彻有关的东西。也许是他的心脏，也许是接近它的东西。

“天啊。”岩泉低下了头。“你真的一点也不帅。”

及川又挥手打了他一下。“喂——”

岩泉抓住了他的手腕，拉到了他们中间。他躺了回去，用拇指轻轻摩擦着及川的关节，一遍又一遍。过去他从没这样仔细地感受着属于及川的一部分。光是想想，就让他着迷。

“我想我其实也一点都不帅。”他看着及川的眼睛说道：“自从我成为了爱上你的那个人。”

及川紧紧地回握住他的手，紧到发痛。岩泉听见抽鼻子的声音，他叹了口气，伸手去拿纸巾盒。“别哭啊。”

“我才没哭。”及川说着，声音哽咽。

“抱歉。”岩泉说：“之前我太年轻，太害怕。”

及川俯视着他：“小岩从不感到害怕。”

“每个人都会害怕。”岩泉紧扣他们的双手。“就算是现在我也还在害怕。”

及川眨了眨眼，脸还是很红，接着大声擤了擤鼻子。

“性感。”

“闭嘴。”及川伸手又拿了一张纸。“我永远性感。”

岩泉咬着嘴唇，思索到底该不该问出口，他是否真的需要那个答案。“那一次……是和你去年春天交往的那家伙吗？”

及川看向天花板，想避开岩泉的眼睛。

“是吗？”

他叹了一口气。“是他，但是——妈的，别这样看我。”

“这样是怎样？”

“跟被人下战书了一样。”

“我好胜心很强的。”岩泉靠了过去，歪着头说：“我控制不了。”

（_我真的，真的没法。_）

床单被两人混乱地踢到了地上，岩泉从背后压着及川，抱着他用手缓慢地捋着及川的阴茎。及川不停发出些破碎、细微的声音，每次岩泉握紧着他的根部不让他射出来的时候都会抖着身体，把头靠在岩泉的肩膀上无声尖叫，

“小-小岩，”他喘息着，吞咽着，喉结下沉。“拜托。”

“可我喜欢这样。”岩泉用另一只手抓住及川的下巴，头靠了过去，来了一个满是舌头、口水、牙齿的吻。他知道他喜欢这样，所以兴奋得几乎无法思考。他喜欢这样乱七八糟、凌乱不堪、粗暴蛮横的亲吻与发情。他就喜欢把及川弄得混乱难堪，他正在这么做。

“你真恶趣味。”他退后了一点，轻颤着绽开一个笑容。“不过我早就知道你会这样。”

“哦？”他咬住及川的耳朵。“你以前想象过这些？告诉我。”

及川局促不安道：“我——没有。”

“说嘛。”岩泉低声道，放缓了手上的速度。

一声颤抖的呼吸过后，微弱的声音传来：“我就是——以前我总是想着你。”

“想着我……什么？”

“就是，”及川的声音变得有些暴躁。“做这个。就是这个。你一直在考验我的耐心但是即便如此我也等了这么多年——_操_。”

岩泉用他的大拇指摩擦着龟头，另一只手穿过及川的T桖找到了他的乳头。它们已经很硬了，及川的声音颤抖着，呻吟出声，整个身体抖个不停。岩泉在他后颈得意地笑道：“这么敏感？”

“你闭嘴——嗯，啊，对，别停，小岩，_求你_。”

岩泉让及川达到了高潮。他喜欢及川将头仰起、在床上顶起胯部、接着又倒回在自己身上的样子。

“你杀了我。”及川喘息着说：“我死了。”

岩泉打算把他推开自己解决自己的欲望，他内裤里的东西还勃起着，紧贴着及川的下背部。可及川突然转了过来，边翻身边扒他的内裤。岩泉低头看着这个彻底沉溺于欲望的及川，这张红通通的满是汗水的脸，借给他的、如今已沾满精液的T桖，心脏在胸腔中猛跳。他缓缓露出一个明媚的笑容，岩泉过去无数次见过这种笑容，却从未见过这样的。

“小岩，”他张开了腿。“想用我的大腿吗？”

这就是为什么结局变成了，他用润肤露润滑了及川的大腿内侧，而及川紧紧地合拢了那双膝盖将腿搭在了岩泉一边的肩膀上，接着，他操了进去。他来回抽送着，又快又狠地推送着，及川在期间轻声呻吟着，蹙着眉，嘴一张一合地喘息道：_小岩，小岩，小岩——_

“阿一。”他呻吟出声，后背弓起，大腿像钳子一样紧紧夹着。

他的屁股抽动着，一道道液体射在了及川软掉的阴茎、腹肌、T桖上。岩泉大张着嘴，溢出了破碎的吼声。

他直直倒向前方，接着翻过身，背靠着墙。及川就在他旁边，睁大眼盯着他，张着嘴。岩泉突然被一阵涌上来的强烈局促感冲击得动弹不得，他试图摆脱这种感觉，却无处可逃。“怎么？为什么这么看着我？”

“没什么，”及川转过头，盯着天花板。“就是好快啊。”

岩泉抬手拿了个枕头就砸到了及川脸上。

“而且好性感啊。”及川笑着把枕头拉开，转过身，半眯着眼看着岩泉。“你真性感，小岩。”

岩泉皱着眉：“闭嘴。”

“我认真的！”及川晃晃悠悠地贴近了他。“你真该看看你自己的——嗷，别咬我，你个大宝宝。”

“你就是个垃圾骗子。”岩泉也贴近了一点。

“好，那你超丑，毫无性魅力。”他气冲冲地说：“而且你满身汗。真恶心。”

“嗯，因为刚刚所有活都是我干的。”

“我让你上我，结果你粗暴得要死。”

岩泉的胃里沉了沉，脑子里突然出现及川跪着，张着嘴，脸颊通红，而自己的精液正在他脸上往下淌的画面。

及川瞪着他：“你是不是在想什么糟糕的东西？”

“我在想你怎么这么臭啊，垃圾川。”

及川立刻生气地叫嚷起来，不过还是让岩泉将他拉进了怀中。

——

及川给他弄了一个。

全世界最他妈大的吻痕。

岩泉猛地抓住他的衣领拉向前：“我他妈该怎么带着这玩意出门？”

“我可是帮了大忙，小岩。”及川流着冷汗，举手投降：“现在人人都会知道你处男毕业了。”

“包括我妈，你这个大混球。”岩泉把他推了回去。“你难道就没想过，我妈知道我们的事以后接着就会告诉你爸妈，然后以后我们就再也不能一起单独待在房间里这件事吗？”

及川拉了拉他的T桖。“看来只有一个解决办法了。”

“我才不用你的化妆品。”岩泉抱住双手。“你皮肤比我白多了。”

“我们只好自己租一套公寓住了。”

岩泉盯着他。“啥？”

“你的学校在千叶，我的在东京，我确定两地之间肯定能找到离两边距离都差不多的房子。”及川一屁股倒在床上，在床垫上弹了弹。“之前我一直在找，我觉得有几个地方挺不错的——都是一居室型的，因为比较便宜，而且——”

岩泉把他按倒在床上，两手按着及川的肩膀，俯视着这个他这辈子见过最不可理喻的人。

“你有病吧。”及川边陈述，边一脸戒备地看着岩泉。

“我很生气。”他捏住及川的鼻子看着他大叫起来。“别再什么事都一个人做了。”

及川停了下来，说：“要和我一起看吗？”

“把我笔记本电脑拿来。”岩泉从他身上翻身下去。

“专横。”他翻了个白眼，但还是下床走到书桌前把它拿了过来。

岩泉轻轻踢了一下及川的后背。“你就喜欢我对你专横。”

及川扭头看他的表情简直是犯罪。他又跳回床上，边打开笔记本边迅速靠过来，快速说着：“我已经把目标缩小到了三个。”

“我现在就可以告诉你我不会喜欢其中任何一个。”

“每天我都在想，_哇，小岩不可能变得更过分了吧？_结果每天我都被证明是错的。”

他将脸颊靠在及川的肩膀上，爱着现在的一切。爱着如今只有他想要就能随时伸手触碰他。岩泉点儿想让及川窒息——不是暴力的那种，而是蹂着他的脸舔弄他的手指把他狠狠抱在怀里永远都不松开。他想用最甜蜜的方式让及川窒息。“那可不是你真正的想法，你知道的。”

及川扭过头，扬起眉毛：“哦，那你说我现在正在想什么？”

岩泉只是搂住了及川的腰，将他拉近自己。他从胸腔感受到及川声音的震动，他们的身体紧紧贴在了一起。


End file.
